How will I go on Without You
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: Brie,Bryan and Nikki all end up in a car dly Brie dies on arrival at the hospital. Bryan is devastated Brie was the love of his life. How will he cope with life without his wife, how will Birdie cope without her mommy. Will Bryan find strength to go on without Brie and be a great dad to Birdie or will life without her be too much for Bryan to cope with?


Brie,Bryan and Nikki were driving to phoenix comic con, Brie seem a little upset after leaving Birdie with her mother Kathy and her Stepdad Johnny.

Nikki- Aw cheer up Brie, Birdie will be fine with gotto and Johnny

Brie- I know I just hate leaving my sweet little bird

Bryan- I hate leaving her too but she in safe hands Brie

Brie- I know

Nikki-So can we cheer up and enjoy the day and the Bella Army

Brie- Yes we can, Mom Brie gone, Brie Mode has been activated

Bryan/Nikki- Oh No

A short time later the twins and Bryan arrived at comic con and did their fan meet and greet signing and Q&A interviews. After finishing at comic con, Brie and Nikki were walking back to the car carry all their gifts for their Army.

Nikki-Omg I can't believe how much our Bella Army spoils us she said loading the bags into her car

Brie- I know right

Nikki- Where's Bryan

Bryan- Right behind you

Brie- where did you go?

Bryan- Oh had to talk to Shane and Paige about fighting the Miz on Tuesday

Nikki- And?

Bryan- They agreed to let me have my match with him and it the main event

Brie- Aww sweet face well done

Nikki- We all know who gonna win thought

Bryan- Yeah me

Nikki- Uh No the Miz

Brie- In your dreams

They left the arena comic con was held at and started driving back home to Phoenix to pick up Birdie.

Brie- Can't wait to go home put birdie to sleep and go have a relaxing bath

Nikki- Oh a bath sound nice after the day we had, what will you do when you get home Bryan?

Bryan-Well I'm going to put Birdie to sleep so my lovely wife can go have a bath and the I'm going to cook her favourite meal

Brie- Aww Sweet face

she said before leaning over to kiss her husband. As she turned back around to sit back in her seat what she saw in front of her eyes terrified her caused to scream.

Brie- NIKKI LOOK OUT

The bus ahead of them swerved into the side of their car jerking the car off the road, the tires getting caught in the ditch. The heavy blow against the bus propelled it over, flipping upside down, crushing all of them in the car. The loud sounds of crushing metal and glass cut through the heavy air. The silence was deafening, until it was broken with screams of strangers, getting out of their cars to get a look at the tragedy. The passengers in the bus clambered out, rushing to make sense of the scene. The mangled body of Brie caused stomachs to turn, as they noticed her twin Nikki struggling, as her Brother in law Bryan unconscious, yet still critically. The Bus passengers managed to remove them from the car, alive.

Bryan wake up in a hospital room. He look around and see the twins mother and brother

Bryan-What's going on? Where's Brie?

He ask looking around. Kathy rushes over to him and looks JJ. He nods and walks out.

Bryan- Why are you here shouldn't you be with Brie and Nikki he asked confused.

Kathy was about to say something but JJ walked in with a doctor. "Oh good your awake" he says walking over to Bryan.

He walks over and starts doing something to the machine he was hooked up to. Bryan look at himself and realize. He has a cast going up his leg, and a cast on his arm.

He then notices a bunch of bruises all over his body. Bryan look at a mirror on the wall and notice he have a couple stitches on his forehead.

Bryan-What happened? I asked looking at the doctor.

Doctor-Well you were in a car crash with your wife an-" Bryan cut him off

Bryan- What, is she ok! I have to see her! I have to make sure she's ok! He said try getting up but JJ and the doctor wouldn't let me.

Doctor- I'm Sorry Bryan we did everything we could but Brie was pronounced dead on arrival, I'm sorry for your loss

Bryan- No she can't be, she wouldn't leave Birdie or me behind like this. Tell me his lying Kathy

Kathy- I'm sor…Kathy ran out of the room as JJ hugged Bryan as he screamed and cried out for Brie

Then Bryan felt JJ back away from him, he glanced up to see Nikki stood before him with puffy red mascara stain eyes. She walked over to Bryan and stood next to him.

Bryan- Nikki, Brie she… Brie.. is… Bryan started crying Nikki quickly wrapped her arm around Bryan and cradled him

Nikki- Shh it ok Bryan I'm so sorry I wish if I could switch place with her I would in a heartbeat

Bryan- How is Birdie going to live without her mommy

Nikki- She be ok she got us and one heck of a great father

Bryan-But How will I go on without Brie by my side.


End file.
